When you look at me
by Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha
Summary: While in the forest, Inuyasha calls Kikyo Kagome - and it is then that his true feelings for the miko from the future dawn on him. InuKag (One-shot)


I've always been amused that everytime Inuyasha looks at Kagome, what he usually sees is Kikyo, and as I was watching a re-run (Kikyo's stolen ashes). It was at the part where Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand, and nearly kisses her, then I thought 'Hey, what would happen if, instead of seeing Kikyo everytime he sees Kagome, he SAW Kagome everytime he looked at Kikyo?' And thus was born this oneshot.Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it - it's shocking, I know - but it's true. Really, it is.  
  
'.'.'.'  
  
"Come to hell with me." Kikyo's monotone voice whispered in Inuyasha's ear, and fire sprang out from the ground, embracing the two.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, most likely hypotized.   
  
The two began to lower deeper, lower, into the depths of hell. "Kagome.."  
  
That one word made Inuyasha's eyes snap open, and Kikyo's eyes burned with anger. The fire abruptly disappeared, and Kikyo pushed Inuyasha away from her.  
  
"What did you call me?" She hissed malevolently.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock. 'Did..I just call..Kikyo, Kagome?' He looked up her, and instantly thought of the reincarnated miko, making his eyes widen even more.  
  
"You're thinking of her again!" Kikyo yelled angerly, knowing what Inuyasha was thinking.  
  
"I..but..this is.." Inuyasha was lost in words.  
  
Kikyo's eyes were now mixed with anger and saddness. "It's obvious," she said, her voice cracking slightly, "You're in love with her." She closed her eyes, "You've been around the wench so long, that you're used to seeing her more than me, that is why you see her everytime you think of her."  
  
Inuyasha, not knowing what to say, bounded off into the forest. Kikyo stared at the running hanyou, her eyes shining with pure saddness.   
  
Kikyo realized what had happened. She had lost the battle for Inuyasha - he now was in love with her reincarnation. A solitary tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
'Inuyasha.'  
  
'.'.'.'  
  
On the other side of the forest, Kagome sat atop the well, biting back tears. She had saw Inuyasha flee into the forest, and she knew exactly where he was going - to see Kikyo.  
  
Everytime he went into the forest, everytime he told her to stay there - she knew he was going to see her.  
  
She had promised herself that she would accept Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship - accept that Inuyasha would never be hers.  
  
But god, she couldn't help it! She loved Inuyasha, and she could never get him out of her mind, and she weeped everytime the hanyou went to see the priestess.  
  
She began to cry silently, burrying her face into her hands.  
  
'.'.'.'  
  
Inuyasha was still darting through the woods. 'I smell her,' He said, breathing in, savouring Kagome's scent, which was fragrance of vanilla and strawberries. 'She's right up ahead.'  
  
He froze behind a bush when he sensed Kagome salty tears - and her scent immediately changed to the smell of a jasmine flower. 'Why's she crying?' He asked himself, and mentally slapped himself (A/N Is that even possible? o.O Oh well..) 'Duh, she's crying because of me seeing Kikyo again..I should go talk to her.'  
  
He walked out from the underbrush, and the young miko's eyes snapped onto the hanyou's intrancing, amber eyes. "Kagome.."  
  
Kagome continued to cry, and expected Inuyasha to tell her to stop and shut up, but he just walked up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. He was sorry? For what?  
  
She looked at Inuyasha in confusion - and instead of seeing a relucent expression, like he usually has on the rare occasions that he apologizes, his eyes were filled with regret, passion, and..love?  
  
"I'm sorry for treating you like dirt, and I can't believe I continued to see Kikyo..when it hurt you this bad.."  
  
"Inuyasha.." She began, but Inuyasha put one of his clawed fingers over her lips.  
  
"Let me finish," Inuyasha whispered, "Kikyo..she isn't the same person she was before..she's tried to kill me several times, yet I continued to have feelings for her..but when..I saw her tonight, strangely enough, I felt nothing..and all I could do was think about you..infact.." He took a deep breath, "Instead of seeing her, Kagome, I saw you.." He closed his eyes, and removed his finger from the now shocked girl's lips. "Kagome, I love..I love you."  
  
Kagome was now dumbfounded. He loved her? He saw her instead of Kikyo? Was this a dream? No, it wasn't a dream - Inuyasha just admitted he loved her - and she was the happiest girl in the world.  
  
Inuyasha noticed her scent had turned into cinnamon, and, during their travels together, he noticed that when she she was tainted with that scent, it meant she was obviously thrilled about something.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome began, but was stopped when Inuyasha pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
'.'.'.'  
  
Well, there you have it! I really enjoyed writing this - it was fun. Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll get many reviews on this - but all a girl can do is hope. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this oneshot as much as I did! 


End file.
